Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data management, and more particularly, to creating a proximity grid for an in-memory data grid to serve queries received from a defined geographic region.
Description of the Related Art
Databases are computerized information storage and retrieval systems. A relational database management system is a computer database management system (DBMS) that uses relational techniques for storing and retrieving data. An object-oriented programming database is a database that is congruent with the data defined in object classes and subclasses.
Regardless of the particular architecture, a requesting entity (e.g., an application or the operating system) in a DBMS requests access to a specified database by issuing a database access request. Such requests may include, for instance, simple catalog lookup requests or transactions and combinations of transactions that operate to read, change and add specified records in the database. These requests (i.e., queries) are often made using high-level query languages such as the Structured Query Language (SQL) in the case of a relational database and a key-value pairs in the case of an object-oriented programming database. Upon receiving such a request, the DBMS may execute the request against a corresponding database, and return any result of the execution to the requesting entity.
As the workload for a database increases, particular requests may take a substantial amount of time and resources to execute. As such, database administrators may wish to scale the database to meet the increased workload. The scalability of a database refers to the ability of the database to increase total throughput under increased load when resources (i.e., hardware) are added.